These studies collect information on the immune function of participants in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of aging to determine age-associated changes, and to relate these changes to clinical disease. A secondary goal is to evaluate the ability of existing assays of immune function to provide a meaningful and accurate assessment of immmune competence and to develop new methods and assays to evaluate host immune function.